BaseBall Twins
by Immortal-Reader
Summary: Natalie and Stacy are twins and love Baseball. What can go wrong? (Set during Sandlot 2) Johnny/OC and Fingers?OC
1. Beginning of Summer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Natter Batter/Nat/Talie** (Natalie) curly, dark brown hair and green eyes.

**Sweety Tweety/Ace/Sweet T** (Stacy) curly, dark brown hair and green eyes.

* * *

**Natalie POV**

"What's that?" I asked my sister. She nodded and we walked toward the junk wall and I lifted her up so she could get high enough to reach a ledge. Once she reached it she lifted me up and we climbed silently over the wall over to the sandlot. We hid behind the rusted old car and watched as a boy with brown hair set up a rocket and it looked like he was going to launch it.

"This is bad." My sister Stacey said worriedly. She was always the caring one out of the two of us, you see we are twins and we may look identical, same curly dark brown hair and emerald green eyes, but we are just about complete opposites.

"How?" I asked.

"The sandlot boys are gonna think he's with Singleton!" she replied.

"Oh this should be interesting." I smile. She looks at me and raises her eye brow.

"Come on we need the hose." She stated. I shrug and climb our uncle Myrtle's junkyard fence with her. As soon as we touched the ground Goliath tackled us to the ground. We laughed as he licked our faces.

"Goliath! Get off of them!" our uncle's stern voice commanded. The massive dog leapt off of us.

"Thank you uncle Myrtle." Stacy sweetly spoke.

"Can we borrow your extension hose?" I asked.

"Sure thing it's in the shed." He told us.

"Thank you." We said in unison. We do that a lot. Even though we aren't alike in personality we are alike in other ways, like our looks and our love of baseball. We went and got the hose from the shed and we said goodbye to Goliath and uncle Myrtle and we went to Hayley's house next door. We knocked on the door. Hayley's mom answered and said we could take the side gate and that Hayley was in the backyard. We went to the backyard; we saw the boy that was in the field jump into the pool and then run into Stacy. They fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oh sorry." He said helping her up and then we all turned to the pool as we heard multiple splashes and he pulled himself and Stacy behind a bikini wearing Hayley. The sandlot gang came out of the pool and ran up to us. I smiled.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Hayley questioned the five boys. They looked confused at the fact that Hayley lived next to the sandlot.

"What are you doing here?" Mac asked.

"I live here." She stated as if it was obvious.

"You live here?" David asked "next to the sandlot?"

"Look," Hayley snapped "I don't know anything about a sandlot whatever that is but this is private property and you're trespassing."

Me and Stacy smiled at each other. The guys all looked at each other and murmured to each other as Hayley's stupid cat came up. Stacy looked as weirded out by the cat as I did we hate cats we are dog people which is why we love Goliath.

"That punk blew up our dug out!" David snarled at her. I tried to grab the boy "It doesn't matter anyway just hand him over and well leave."

"How about you leave before she calls the police." I snap at the boys. They all turn to me shocked by my outburst me and my sister aren't very social and the people who do know us know we aren't talkative twins. They all turn back to Hayley and Sam smile at me, I go red (Ya I have a crush on him sue me!) And walk up them walk up the pool stairs and looks out to the sandlot he turns back and whistles as her runs down the steps. Trying to communicate with his brother.

"He says the whole place is going to burn down" Stacy and I say together. Sam and Saul Sam's brother looks at us and we shrug. They turn toward Hayley.

"Can we use your hose?" Saul asks. Hayley looks like she's thinking it over as the boys beg. The cutest beggar by far is Sam.

"Hayley…" my twin says warningly.

Hayley looks at her and sighs "Fine."

The boys all run to the hose and then I understand why Stacy needed us to get the hose. I grab the hose from her and run to the boys who are trying to get the short hose to reach the dugout. I laugh and grab the hose from the boys and whistle back to Stacy who turns the hose off and as the boys are all yelling at me to give the hose back I attach the extension to it and walk closer to the burning dugout and turn back to Stacy and nod, she smiles and turns the hose back on and I hand the hose back to the sandlot gang. I walk back to my sister Hayley and the boy that was nearly killed and smiled.

"Thanks." The boy said gratefully.

"For what? They're just silly boys." Hayley questioned.

"Maybe to you but to me they are like dogs with rabies." He explained.

"6th graders." Stacy and I muse.

The boy nods "Very dangerous."

"You better go while they're busy." Hayley smiles.

"Okay." the boy says beginning to walk away.

"But," Hayley states "be here tomorrow early."

"Why?" he asks.

"She saved your life now you gotta do what she says." I smirk.

"Okay?" he replies confused then he walks away. The last thing a kid need on a summer vacation is an enemy and this kid has five but he also has two new friends, I would count Stacy but I can tell she is head over heels for him already.


	2. Sandlot's Makeover

**Thanks to my reviewers lizziestrong7135 and Penpal678910! You two are my first reviewers! It's nice to know that people enjoy my story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Next Day

**Stacy POV**

Natalie and I walked to the sandlot the long way after we fed Goliath because we didn't want people to judge us because of our uncle don't get me wrong he is the best uncle in the world but people think he is an evil old man who raises kid eating dogs, but he isn't and Goliath is the sweetest dog ever the time he bit that one kid was because he thought the kid was going to hurt me and my sister he is really protective of us. We got to the sandlot Hayley, jenny and penny all were on the field t and we sat on the hood of the rusted car so Goliath could smell us we could always calm him down.

"So Sweet T, what are we gonna do today?" Nat asked. We have nicknames for each other either given to us by one another or by other people; hers are Nat, Talie, or Natter Batter (given to her from Benny 'the Jet' Rodriguez) mine are Ace, Sweet T, and Sweety Tweety (From Benny). The nicknames given to us by Benny are our baseball names, I know what you're thinking _'A girl playing baseball?' _but we were taught by the Jet and the original sandlot boys themselves, but I gave a shrug knowing the new sandlot boys would be here soon, I'm kinda and over thinker so I think about other things before they happen so I'm not shocked when they do. I watch as the sandlot gang pulls up on their bikes and get off as Johnny runs into Hayley's backyard. They just stare for a while and I hold back a laugh as Nat is surely doing the same. We slowly and silently get off the rusty hood and walk behind the boys.

Then Mac speaks up "They turned the dugout into a dollhouse."

Talie and I are holding back our giggles at how horrified he sounds as Tarqell says "Is that legal?"

"Is what legal?" Saul asks turning to him.

"Girls on a baseball diamond" he answers as Hayley, Jenny, and Penny walks to the pitcher's mound. I have to hold Natalie back as she looks as if could kill him for saying that and I don't blame her I would too if I wasn't against violence.

"What are you doing here?" Mac asked. I giggle.

"You asked that yesterday is that all you know how to say?" Hayley asks slightly amused as she notices me and my twin standing behind the boys. "Besides its none of your beeswax."

"You're not allowed to be here." David says.

"We have as much a right to play here as you do." Hayley scoffs.

"Play what?" David questions confused.

"Baseball?" Hayley says as if it's obvious.

"Are you taking loony pills?" Mac asks

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Jenny.

"That is a softball squishy for girls," he explains then digs in his pocket for a few seconds and pulls out a baseball "this is a baseball what men play with."

"Then what are you doing with one?" Hayley questions. Natalie snorts. Everyone awkwardly shifts after a moment of silence.

"Well?" David says.

Hayley rolls her eyes "Well what?"

"Leave already!" he shouts.

"No." she simply puts. All the guys groan.

"Look doll," Mac begins "this is a baseball diamond; we come here to play a serious game of baseball you and your friends should go home and play Barbies before one of you gets hurt."

"Are you threatening me?"Hayley questions.

"No," Tarqell tries to reason "sugar he just means if there's a bad hop you could get hurt you being girls and all."

"And your being a male shovanance pig being a boy and all." She shoots back. The guys all shift a step backward.

"Ouch." Nat mumbles silently.

"That's what my mom calls my dad," Tarqell informs the boys "I told you, she's liberated!"

"Yes I am," Hayley snaps "and I can do anything you can do better! This is a baseball same as that."

Mac hands the ball to Saul not even noticing me and Talie and walks toward Hayley and the girls.

"For the love of Pete are you deaf?" He asks then turns to Sam "Sorry Fingers!"

Sam or 'Fingers' signs back "For what?" as Mac continues to walk toward Hayley and proceeds to take the ball from her and shout "This is not a baseball, it's a softball! My three year old sister could hit this grape fruit, with a souvenir dodgers bat, and it going at 60 miles per hour!"The guys laugh.

"Well I bet you couldn't hit it!" Natalie snaps. The guys jump and they all turn to my twin and I wave slightly scared but Nat is glaring.

"Say what?" Tarqell asks her.

"You heard me." She says still glaring.

And Mac says "I don't bet trash" he tosses Hayley the ball "I burn it."

"What did you say?" David asked the usually quiet girl.

"I bet…. " she pauses looking at me, I know what she's thinking I can strike anyone out but I hate showing off and I don't want them to ask how I learned. I shake my head and she nods in understanding.

"Ya," Hayley takes the attention away from me and my sister by saying "I'll bet I could strike him out with three pitches, if I do we stay you leave, if I don't you stay we'll leave."

"You're serious?" Mac questioned.

"Like Gloria Stinum." She states firmly.

"You're on doll face." He accepts the challenge and turns to the guys "Tarq, get my bat and my helmet."

The guys all run around. Me and Natter Batter go climb up to the tree house. Mac goes to the plate while the other guys go to the bottom of the tree. We watch as she pitches and Mac doesn't even swing.

"Here it comes." Natalie says.

"Come on, pitch it already." he says. We laugh as shows him the ball and threw it back to Hayley. "I call time….WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! COME ON THAT'S TOTALLY ILLEGAL! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

The girls cheer as he walks back to the guys that are under the tree.

"You didn't even swing!" Tarqell states shocked.

"Um I kinda blinked," Mac says slowly. Natalie laughs. "Just tell me what happened!"

"She smoked you!" I called jumping down from the tree house.

"Meathead!" Natalie mocked following me and jumping down. The guys stare at us. We smirk.

"You didn't even swing!" Tarqell repeats. The girls laugh harder.

"I heard you the first time Tarqell!" Mac snaps.

"Swing?" Saul says "he didn't even see it."

"Oh like you've never took a strike before?"Mac asks

"Not like that!" Saul says amazed "I've never seen anything like that before!"

Natalie and I laugh as the guys notice the girls play for the Diamond Diggers, and argue.

"How was I supposed to know they were a professional softball team?" Mac asks.

"You go back up there shell throw you down like a summer daisy." Tarqell muses.

"What are you a poet?" Talie snaps. The guys all stare at her.

"She's upset about the whole _'girls can't play baseball'_ fiasco." I state. They nod slightly confused. Sam says "she can't pitch under hand it's against the rules"

"No it isn't "Talie and I say in unison. The guys (minus Saul) look confused about what we are talking about.

"It's stupid, yes" Nat starts

"Against the rules, no." I finish.

"Sam's pretty sure it's a violation of the rules to pitch under hand." Saul translates. Mac sighs and turns around.

"Hey! You can't do that underhand pitch thing, it's against the rules of baseball, I'm just telling ya!" he informs falsely. The girls look over.

"No its not, there's no rule against it" says Penny "so it's legal and fair."

"Oh okay thanks." He says.

"Told ya!" my twin and I muse.

"How do you do that?" Tarqell yells at us.

"It's pretty easy." We say together with a smile. He looks at us dumbfounded as David rolls his eyes and grabs the bat from Mac and walked toward home plate.

"We are officially screwed." Mac sighs.

"No we're not." He said. I gulp knowing his batting average.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" Hayley questioned as she and her friends turned around.

"Pensioning." He states looking at us. "It's legal and fair."

"It's totally legal and fair." Mac shouts. Nat and I roll our eyes. Hayley says something to Jenny and Penny and they walk back to where they were.

"Don't worry David's got it." Saul states proudly.

"Solid!" Tarqell says.

"Told you, should have pitched." Nat hisses to me. We watch as Hayley pitches about a dozen times only for David to hit them but they are fouls. Eventually it starts to get dark and apparently Hayley notices too.

"Well?" she says.

"Well what?" David asks.

"I'm asking if you wanna call a game on account of it's gonna get dark soon." She states.

"If you're too tired." He says.

"I didn't say I was tired!" Hayley snaps making me jump slightly.

"Uh Hayley?" questions Jenny.

"What?" she yells.

"Maybe we should call it at least until tomorrow." She insists.

"Ya," Mac agrees "David man, it's gonna get dark soon."

"Ya it's a safety issue." I and Talie explain. Then Hayley's and David's mothers call them home. Everyone goes to their home and or to their bikes.

"Hey David, your mom makes you take baths at six?" Talie teases. I smirk.

"Shut up Nat!" he saps at her. We pale.

"How do you know my name?" she asks. Apparently the guys want to know too.

"Umm..." he starts "your twin said it once."

We look at each other and shrug but we both know I never say her name in public unless it's at school and we are in separate grades. The guys ride off and we look around before slowly making our way to the junk wall. We hop over easily and we greet Goliath and head inside off to bed.


End file.
